


Кай и Герды

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Minor Character Death, Retelling, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Когда-то у Кая была своя Королева. А потом она умерла.
Relationships: Bill/Beatrix Kiddo, Bill/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Кай и Герды

Королева поманила Кая задолго до того, как он узнал про существование Герды. Некому было остановить его, некому было предостеречь, и Кай легко оставил дом, оставил родных, принял меч, принял обет, преклонил колено, встал за плечом. Его сердце было слабым, а любовь — сильной. Непоколебимая вера и неизбывное хладнокровие.

Кай держал ей подол, целовал пальцы ног, сторожил покой, всегда отвечал «да» на ее капризы. Верным псом следовал по пятам и по первому жесту скалил зубы. Кай дробил куски льда на осколки, но здесь никто не говорил про «вечность», здесь просили бокал бурбона и зонтик.

Пошло, безвкусно, без шансов. Ее ладони были обжигающе холодными, и Кай слишком поздно понял, что замерз безвозвратно. Льдинка — в сердце.

А потом Королева скончалась: внезапно, но неотвратимо. Пуля — в голову.

Кай узнал о Герде задолго до того, как она узнала о нем. Кай привел ее на могилу Королевы и сказал: «ты опоздала». Герда была неистова в своем сожалении. Она чистила его обувь и целовала его колени, охраняла изголовье и зло шипела перед ядовитым укусом. Никто не смел трогать ее Кая.

Вот только ее сердце было сильным, а любовь — слабой. Кай был разочарован: Герда не смогла согреть его кровь. Она была слишком холодной, совсем как Королева. Льдинка — в сердце.

И поэтому Кай убил ее. Пуля — в голову.

К следующей Герде Кай пришел сам и сказал: «наконец-то ты нашла меня». 

А Герда поверила, что нашла его; целым и невредимым после стольких лет плена у Королевы. Герда была счастлива.

Кай больше не водил ее на могилу. Кай дал ей меч, дал обет, дал смысл и цель. Он просил так мало: «твое сердце должно быть слабым, а любовь — сильной». 

И Герда согласно кивала. Каждая Герда из тех, что он нашел.

Кай гладил ее волосы и давал целовать свои руки. Кай ласково держал ее за горло, чтобы чувствовать пульс, но чувствовал только беспомощность и обиду. Он ведь верил, что Герда выдержит. 

Но ее сердце было сильным, а любовь — слишком слабой.

«И если будет так…»

Льдинка — в сердце.

Пуля — в голову.

«…я избавлю тебя от страданий.»


End file.
